L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by cissy1306
Summary: Meredith & Alex ... En voilà un couple improbable pour beaucoup ! Pourtant leur relation est très fusionnelle depuis plusieurs saisons. On ajoute à cela des tensions au sein du couple Jo/Alex... Et si les cartes étaient redistribuées le temps d'une histoire?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nouvelle année, nouvelle série, nouveau couple.**

 **Une particularité cependant : c'est un SHIP (Oui oui ! Ceux ayant déjà eu lu plusieurs de mes histoires risquent d'être surpris :p).**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai voulu m'y essayer. En espérant que le résultat vous plaise.**

 **Je me suis inspirée du sneak peak (autrement dit l'extrait) de l'épisode 9 de la saison 12. Pour ceux n'ayant pas encore commencé la nouvelle saison et voulant garder du mystère, je vous conseille de survoler les 2 premières phrases ^_^.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !**

Meredith Grey range ses dernières affaires. Après son hospitalisation d'une semaine au Grey Sloan Memorial, il est venu le temps de rentrer à la maison. Au moment où elle boucle son sac, Alex Karev vient lui rendre une petite visite.

 _-Prête à rentrer au bercail ?_ Lui demande t'il après un baiser sur le front.

 _-Plus que jamais ! La nourriture est vraiment immonde._

Les deux amis rigolent de bon cœur. Ils en ont bien besoin au vu de ces derniers jours. L'agression de Meredith lors d'une de ses consultations a été un choc pour tout l'hôpital, plus particulièrement pour Alex. Le jeune homme a été littéralement bouleversé. Il n'a d'ailleurs quasiment pas quitté le chevet de sa meilleure amie. Heureusement que cet homme a été neutralisé sinon le médecin l'aurait tué de ses propres mains.

 _-Et si tu venais chez nous?_ Lui propose Alex.

Meredith le regarde d'un air gêné, ne sachant quoi répondre.

 _-Après tout on a plusieurs chambres. Toi et les enfants pourrez avoir tout l'espace nécessaire._

 _-Alex... C'est adorable,_ concède la jeune femme en lui caressant la joue _. Seulement je ne veux pas vous déranger et encore moins être une charge pour vous._

 _-Jo sera d'accord j'en suis sure ! Puis bon un peu d'animation à la maison ça fera du bien à tout le monde._

La chirurgienne le scrute l'air sceptique.

 _-Ça me rassurerait de pouvoir garder un œil sur vous en sachant que vous êtes à mes côtés._

Devant son air de chien battu, la jeune femme finit par abdiquer.

 _-OK t'as gagné Karev ! Mais c'est l'affaire de quelques jours pas plus._

Satisfait, il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Il prend son sac puis se dirige vers la sortie, suivi de Meredith qui l'observe avec un large sourire aux lèvres...


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith a recommencé son travail une semaine auparavant. Tous ses collègues sont aux petits soins. ils ont tous eu peur pour elle sans exception.

Au fil des années, l'équipe du Grey Sloan Memorial Hopital est devenue une vraie famille. Meredith en est le ciment. Elle n'hésite pas à convier régulièrement tous ces collègues chez elle. C'est également elle qui organise le traditionnel repas de Thanksgiving chaque année.

Elle prend également le temps de profiter pleinement de Zola, Bailey et Ellis. Sans ces enfants elle ne sait pas où elle en serait aujourd'hui. Ils constituent un réel but dans sa vie : celui de se surpasser et de tout faire pour les protéger.

Toute la petite tribu est chapeautée par Alex, qui les couve encore plus que d'habitude depuis qu'ils sont sous son toit. Face à cette situation, Jo se sent totalement impuissante.

La jeune femme a la sensation d'être une étrangère dans sa propre maison. L'amitié fusionnelle entre son fiancé et Meredith a souvent été un sujet de discorde. Seulement ça a atteint son paroxysme maintenant qu'ils cohabitent ensemble. Bientôt un mois qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir un seul moment d'intimité avec Alex.

Ce soir-là, Meredith et les enfants sont couchés. Jo et Alex peuvent avoir un moment en tête à tête. Enlacés devant la TV, ils profitent l'un de l'autre en toute quiétude.

Alex est captivé par le film. Calée contre son torse, la femme se redresse pour l'embrasser tendrement. Délaissant son programme, son compagnon approfondit le baiser en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme, plus taquine, ballade une de mains sous le tee-shirt du titulaire. Aussitôt, il se dérobe :

 _-Meredith et les enfants dorment... Il ne faudrait pas les réveiller._

Excédée, sa petite amie se lève d'un bond pour s'éloigner vers la fenêtre.

 _-Le prend pas comme ça Jo..._

 _-Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?!_ S'exclame cette dernière en faisant volte-face. _1 mois Alex ! 1 mois que tu ne me touches plus, que l'on ne arrive pas à passer un seul moment ensemble ! Quand ce n'est pas le boulot c'est Meredith. Quand ce n'est pas Meredith ce sont les enfants. Et moi dans tout ça où je suis ? Quand accepteras-tu de me faire une réelle place dans ta vie ?_

A bouts de nerfs, la jeune femme contient ses larmes. A cette vue, Alex baisse le regard, ne supportant pas d'en être la cause.

 _-Il y'a un mois, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Je t'avais également dit que je ne pouvais plus supporter cette promiscuité entre Meredith et toi. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu choisisses entre nous deux. Ça serait stupide et égoïste de ma part... Seulement je ne veux plus passer au second plan et être ignorée comme ça a été le cas ces dernières semaines._

Alex se rapproche d'elle. Sondant son regard larmoyant, il lie ses mains aux siennes :

 _-Je ne peux pas rayer Meredith et les enfants de ma vie ... Ils sont ma famille..._

Face à ses mots, la jeune interne entreprend de se reculer.

 _-Tu fais aussi partie de ma famille Jo ..._

Pour appuyer ses propos, il caresse la joue de sa compagne. Il colle son front contre le sien. Leurs regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher.

 _-Je ne veux pas te perdre,_ lui murmure-t'il.

Ne sachant quoi penser, Jo ferme les yeux un instant. Dieu qu'elle aime cet homme ! Seulement la situation devient trop insupportable.

 _-Je ne peux plus ... Me sentir comme un fantôme chez moi c'en est trop._

L'étreinte est brutalement rompue par le chirurgien, qui fixe durement sa compagne.

 _-Si je comprends bien c'est elle ou toi c'est ça ?_

Jo ne dit rien. Pour Alex, ce silence est un aveu. Il s'empare rageusement de sa veste puis sort en trombe de la maison. Déboussolée, Jo se laisse tomber sur le canapé, en proie à des sanglots silencieux.

Dans les escaliers, Meredith adosse sa tête contre le mur. Voulant descendre pour se servir un verre d'eau, elle a été la spectatrice de leur dispute. Soufflant un bon coup, elle remonte d'un pas las vers sa chambre de fortune. Désormais, elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Meredith profite d'être seule à la maison pour préparer ses affaires. Celles de ses enfants ont déjà été déposé ce matin à la maison. Amélia et Maggie s'occupent d'eux en attendant son retour.

Au fur et à mesure que la valise se remplit, la jeune femme sent son coeur se serrer. L'espace de quelques semaines, elle avait cette sensation d'avoir retrouvé une famille avec ses enfants, Alex ... Et Jo. C'est d'ailleurs pour le bien de leur couple qu'elle décide de s'effacer. Malgré leur amitié fusionnelle, c'est Jo la femme qu'il aime. Elle se doit de laisser "sa personne" prendre son envol et fonder sa propre famille.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Cette voix familière la sort de sa rêverie. Meredith peut sentir le souffle chaud d'Alex contre sa nuque. Elle finit par se retourner.

 _-Je m'en vais_ , répond la jeune femme d'une voix à peine audible.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, le jeune homme ressent un léger trouble.

 _-Tu as entendu notre dispute d'hier c'est ça ?_

Ne préférant pas répondre, la chirurgienne se retourne pour terminer sa valise.

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu partes ..._

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, son amie continue de plier ses affaires.

C'en est trop pour Alex ! Sans plus de préambule, il lui enserre le bras et la force à lui faire face.

 _-Je ne veux que tu partes... On est bien tous ensemble. Je peux t'aider à t'occuper de Zo, Bai et El tout en gardant un œil sur vous._

 _-Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur ma famille._

 _-Vous êtes ma famille !_ Déclare le médecin avec conviction. _Je me dois de vous protéger coûte que coûte._

 _-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles Alex... Notre amitié interfère suffisamment entre toi et Jo. C'est une fille vraiment géniale et sincère ... Je ne veux surtout pas tout gâcher entre vous. Tu mérites amplement ta part de bonheur._

Après un baiser sur sa joue, elle ferme son sac. S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, son collègue la retient par la taille, faisant tomber son sac par la même occasion.

 _-Laisse moi partir ..._

 _-Non ..._

Tentant de se débattre, la jeune femme capitule rapidement. La voyant enclin à rester (pour le moment du moins), Karev desserre son étreinte.

 _-Pourquoi Alex ? Je ... Je ne comprends pas._

Face à face, ce dernier souffle un bon coup. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux :

 _-J'ai besoin de toi Meredith..._

Sa main frôle sa joue. La jeune femme ferme les yeux, grisée à ce contact. Lorsqu'elle les ouvre, son meilleur ami ne la lâche pas du regard. Elle a même l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles. Son souffle devient de plus en plus saccadé, l'atmosphère devient électrique.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Alex s'approche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Meredith se recule. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, il l'agrippe par la taille pour la plaquer contre son corps.

Aussitôt, Alex capture sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux. Sa main droite est enfouie dans sa chevelure blonde tandis que la gauche maintient fermement son bassin collé au sien. Celle-ci n'est pas en reste, laissant ses mains vagabonder sous son tee-shirt. Leurs langues s'apprivoisent. Très vite, Meredith sent poindre l'érection grandissante de son partenaire contre sa cuisse.

Cela fait l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la chirurgienne. Elle interrompt brusquement leur baiser. Lèvres rougies et respiration haletante, elle dévisage son partenaire d'un air hébété. Sans plus attendre, elle prend son sac puis quitte précipitamment l'appartement...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

 **Quelques problèmes d'ordinateur plus tard me revoilà !**

 **Merci pour vos petits messages encourageants ça fait chaud au cœur =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Meredith déambule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ayant repéré une salle de repos vide, elle s'y engouffre à toute vitesse.

À l'abri des regards, la chirurgienne s'assoit sur un des matelas puis souffle un bon coup. La journée a été difficile : un carambolage a eu lieu sur l'autoroute provoquant une quarantaine de blessés. Toute l'équipe du Grey Sloan Memorial a été mobilisé.

Maintenant que l'accalmie est revenue, la chirurgienne s'accorde un moment de repos. Soudain, Alex débarque en trombe. Il ferme la porte puis s'y adosse, les bras croisés.

 _-Il faut qu'on parle._

 _-Pas maintenant..._

Elle se lève pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. C'est sans compter sur son ami qui la retient par le bras.  
 _  
-Tu as passé ta journée à m'éviter. Cette discussion c'est maintenant qu'on va l'avoir !  
_  
Devant l'air déterminé de son meilleur ami, Meredith se résigne. Les deux médecins se défient du regard.

 _-Pourquoi tu t'es enfui juste après notre baiser ?_

 _-Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire Alex !_ Rétorque la jeune femme d'une voix ferme. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris..._

 _-Arrête ça Mer ! Tu en avais autant envie que moi._

La mère de famille dévisage son collègue, incrédule.

Jusqu'à lors, sa relation avec Alex était limpide : depuis le départ de Cristina, il est devenu sa nouvelle personne. Cet état de fait s'est accentué avec la mort de Derek. Elle a su trouver en Alex Karev une écoute et une présence indéfectible. Qui l'aurait cru après toutes ces années passées ensemble ?

Ce baiser a tout bousculé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Voilà qu'elle se met à imaginer sa relation avec Alex d'une autre manière... Elle se doit de mettre un terme à tout ça.

 _-Écoute, je ... J'étais triste et perdue hier soir. Je cherchais du réconfort... Çe n'était pas la solution. Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour la briser... Je suis désolée._

Voulant ouvrir la porte, son ami lui agrippe le poignet.

 _-Ne me demande pas d'oublier ce qui s'est passé j'en serais incapable!_

 _-Pourtant il le faut ! Pense à Jo bon sang !_

 _-Je n'y arrive pas !_

Les deux chirurgiens se font face. Meredith ferme les yeux face au souffle chaud de son collègue contre son oreille.

 _-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce baiser a réveillé en moi,_ lui murmure Alex d'une voix suave.

Se reculant légèrement, il scrute sa meilleure amie. Hypnotisée par son regard, elle ne parvient pas à s'en détacher.

Leurs lèvres finissent par se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois. Leurs langues entament une danse endiablée, se liant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Meredith glisse ses mains dans la chevelure du brun tandis que les siennes s'aventurent sous son tee-shirt. Emportée par la passion, Meredith mordille la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour stimuler le jeune homme.

Sans plus attendre, il empoigne son fessier pour la porter. D'un mouvement sec, il la plaque contre la porte tout en continuant leur baiser.

Ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, le bassin de la jeune femme est pressé contre l'imposante érection de son ami. À cette sensation, elle se met à haleter. Le baiser redouble d'ardeur.

C'est à ce moment propice qu'Alex interrompt leur étreinte. Les deux amants se fixent, le souffle court.

 _-Si tu as envie de continuer, je te donne rendez-vous demain à l'hôtel Crowne Plaza pour 15h. Si tu ne viens pas je n'insisterais pas._

En douceur, il repose Meredith au sol puis quitte la pièce. Étourdie par les derniers événements, la chirurgienne s'assoit contre le mur. Ses doigts caressent machinalement sa bouche gonflée et rougie. Si elle pensait être perdue hier, aujourd'hui elle se trouve dans une impasse totale ...


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Alex fait les 100 cents pas dans la chambre 225 du _Crowne_ _Plaza._

Il a joué le tout pour le tout avec Meredith. Malgré ses réticences et ses peurs, il était persuadé qu'elle parviendrait à passer au-dessus de tout ça. Seulement le chirurgien pédiatre réalise qu'il s'est peut être fourvoyé sur ses intentions. Après tout, Derek est encore très présent dans son esprit. Il restera à jamais son premier mari et l'amour de sa vie.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Karev soupire. Plus d'une heure de retard … Voyant qu'il a perdu la partie, il remet sa veste. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, il se fige. Celle qu'il n'attendait plus s'avance lentement devant lui. Postée face à son ami, Meredith l'observe intensément.

Elle a maintes fois hésité avant de venir. Depuis bientôt 2 ans, la jeune femme se consacre exclusivement à ses enfants et à son job. Pour elle, s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Derek était inenvisageable.

De plus, Alex était son meilleur ami jusqu'à lors. Plus que ça il est sa famille. Elle l'a toujours vu comme tel depuis ces 13 années qu'elle le connait.

Surtout, Alex est fiancé à Jo. Depuis presque 4 ans, il profite de ce bonheur tant mérité. Elle se sent coupable d'ébranler cette stabilité qu'il a eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Seulement, il a suffit qu'un baiser réveille tous ses plus profonds désirs. Un désir viscéral comme elle en a rarement connu même avec son époux.

La mère de famille a fini par prendre conscience que ses sentiments envers Alex ont dépassé le stade de l'amitié depuis un long moment. Apres avoir essayé de lutter de toutes ses forces, elle a fini par abandonner.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être prête à sauter le pas surtout avec Alex Karev ! Parfois le destin nous joue de drôles de tours. Meredith Grey l'a appris à ses dépends.

Son regard plongé dans le sien, la chirurgienne ne se pose plus de questions. Délicatement, elle lui caresse la joue avant de frôler ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce dernier se décide à prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux, entremêlant sa langue avec la sienne.

Cette fois-ci, Meredith n'a pas l'intention de se dérober. Ses mains se faufilent dans la chevelure du brun. Progressivement, elles descendent pour arriver à son fessier. Son partenaire n'est pas en reste : ses lèvres descendent jusqu'au cou de son amie pour le dévorer de baisers, faisant au passage quelques suçons. Il la déleste de son manteau et de son chemisier, laissant à découvert sa poitrine.

Il marque une pause dans leur étreinte pour pouvoir l'admirer. Ses seins parfaits, sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux verts brillants de désir … Sa beauté est telle qu'il en a littéralement le souffle coupé.

Ça serait mentir de dire qu'Alex Karev n'a jamais trouvé Meredith Grey à son goût. Dès le début de leur internat, il s'était même dit qu'elle serait une parfaite conquête pour compléter son tableau de chasse. Seulement, Izzie et Derek sont passés par là, laissant l'amitié prendre le dessus entre eux. Il n'empêche qu'Alex a toujours affirmé que sa meilleure amie était une femme magnifique.

L'envie de prendre possession de ce corps est trop forte. Baladant ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire, leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau pour un échange torride. Chacun se bat pour dominer l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Meredith se retrouve dans les bras de son futur amant. Il l'allonge en douceur sur le lit. Après avoir retiré sa veste et son pull, il étend son corps contre le sien. Leur baiser langoureux reprend de plus belle. A l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres, Meredith explore le corps de son ami, redécouvrant au fur et à mesure des sensations qu'elle croyait avoir perdu…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

 **Merci pour vos petits messages bienveillants.**

 **En avant pour la (mini) suite ! Si le temps et l'inspiration sont cléments, il n'est pas impossible qu'un autre chapitre soit posté d'ici fin de semaine**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Au même moment, Jo s'est isolée dans une salle de repos. Elle repense à sa relation avec Alex.

Des flash-back lui reviennent : leur rencontre, le début de leur amitié, leur complicité, le jour où ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments ...

La jeune femme ferme les yeux, bercée par les émotions qui la submergent.

En 3 ans et demi, le couple a franchi pas mal d'obstacles : le traumatisme de Jo suite à son agression, le retour du père d'Alex, la non-fraternisation entre internes et titulaires, le refus de la première demande en mariage d'Alex, le départ de ce dernier au sein d'une clinique privée. Sans oublier son amitié fusionnelle avec Meredith Grey qui a jalonné leur histoire tout du long.

La jeune interne n'est pas totalement rassurée quant à leur relation : après tout Meredith le connaît mieux que personne, bien plus qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Ensemble ils ont tout vécu. La mort de Derek n'a fait que renforcer cette amitié si particulière.

Plus d'une fois, Jo s'est dit que son compagnon pouvait la quitter pour elle : Meredith connaît Alex mieux que personne. Ensemble, ils ont traversé toutes les épreuves possibles : l'amour, l'amitié, la mort, les joies, les peines, les doutes, les désillusions... Tout cela a contribué à ce qu'ils deviennent aujourd'hui le pilier de l'autre. Surtout, Meredith est en mesure d'offrir à Alex la famille qu'il désire tant.

La jeune femme secoue la tête en ressassant ses sombres pensées. À l'heure actuelle, elle n'a plus aucun doute sur les sentiments de son compagnon. Il a su lui prouver que malgré son amitié fusionnelle avec Meredith, c'était elle la femme avec qui il se voit construire un foyer.

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire avant de quitter la pièce, optimiste quant à la suite des événements…


	7. Chapter 7

Dans la chambre du _Crowne Plaza_ , Meredith est envahie par le plaisir. Son dos se cambre à chaque assaut de son amant. Ses mains se crispent autour du drap.

Alex suçote chacun des tétons de la jeune femme sans pour autant cesser de la pénétrer. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides et secs.

Leurs gémissements brisent le silence de la pièce. Alex abandonne sa poitrine pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils échangent un baiser langoureux tout en intensifiant encore plus leur rythme.

Obnubilé par la vue de sa partenaire, il ne peut la lâcher du regard. Les yeux verts émeraude du Dr Grey finissent par rencontrer les siens.

Leurs mains se lient, permettant ainsi au chirurgien pédiatre d'entamer des coups de reins plus profonds, veillant à ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Leur baiser fougueux étouffe les hurlements de plaisir.

Les vas-et viens du beau brun deviennent erratiques, presque violents. Meredith subit ce traitement avec délice en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Elle en profite pour resserrer davantage ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Sentant l'intimité de son amante se contracter autour de son membre, Alex ralentit la cadence, butant au niveau de son point culminant.

Collant son front contre le sien, le médecin accroît de nouveau la vitesse de ses allées et venues en la toisant du regard. Ayant ses mains libérées, Meredith s'accroche au dos de son partenaire. La seconde d'après, l'orgasme la frappe de plein fouet : sa bouche émet un cri silencieux, son corps tendu à l'extrême est secoué par de violents soubresauts.

Face à ce spectacle, Karev sait qu'il ne va tenir très longtemps. Quelques derniers vas-et-viens suffisent pour qu'il se déverse à l'intérieur de sa partenaire en lâchant un râle profond.

Le couple reprend difficilement ses esprits, s'efforçant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Meredith regarde intensément l'homme qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme vient glisser le long de sa joue.

- _Merci_ , dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il la regarde tendrement. Il lui caresse sa joue humide puis se penche pour l'embrasser. Meredith fait glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes se logent au creux de des reins.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, Alex inverse leur position. Ses doigts s'entremêlent dans la chevelure de sa meilleure amie. Son sexe toujours logé dans son intimité se remet au garde à vous. Et c'est parti pour un deuxième round ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Déjà merci pour vos messages qui font chaud au cœur comme d'habitude**

 **Voici non pas 1 mais 2 chapitres histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =)**

 **PS : Je m'excuse par avance pour le chapitre 9 beaucoup trop long. J'ai fais un focus sur la vie sentimentale d'Alex et l'inspiration a fait le reste**

Au même moment, Maggie et Callie discutent à l'accueil tout en remplissant leurs dossiers.

 _-2 ans tu te rends compte !_ S'exclame la chirurgienne cardio-thoracique. _2 ans qu'elle n'a pris un seul instant pour elle, se reposer. Ou encore faire du lèche vitrine. Cette journée de repos va lui faire le plus grand bien. Se faire dorloter chez l'esthéticienne y'a rien de mieux...  
_  
Focalisant son attention sur son amie, le Dr Pierce s'aperçoit que son amie est totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

 _-Calliope as-tu écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de te dire?_ _  
_  
L'évocation de son prénom la sort de sa torpeur.

 _-Excuse-moi … On s'est engueulés avec Penny et je ne sais pas trop comment gérer le truc.  
_  
Maggie la sonde du regard pour en savoir plus.

 _-On en parle ce soir. Chez moi autour d'une bonne bouteille avec Meredith et Amelia._

-Affaire conclue Torres.

Les deux jeunes femmes se concentrent à nouveau sur leur paperasse.

Non loin d'eux, Jo a suivi leur conversation. Comme ça Meredith s'est aussi absentée aujourd'hui tout comme Alex ... Et si tout cela n'était qu'un alibi pour mieux se retrouver? La résidente se secoue la tête. C'est totalement absurde ! Sa jalousie commence à lui faire imaginer les scénarios les plus tordus. Oubliant ce qu'elle a entendu, la jeune femme s'empare de ses dossiers pour retourner au boulot ...


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques heures plus tard, Meredith est prélassée contre le torse d'Alex. Leurs jambes sont entremêlées, faisant se toucher leurs intimités. La main du chirurgien pédiatre caresse les cheveux de son amie, y déposant des baisers de tant à autre.

Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Karev brise le silence réparateur :

 _-Tout va bien Mer ? J veux dire ... J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop brutal et que je ne t'ai pas fais mal,_ s'enquiert le médecin d'un air inquiet.

Meredith dépose quelques baisers sur son torse avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Tous deux s'allongent sur le côté, se dévisageant du regard sans sourciller.

 _-Tu as été parfait Alex.  
_  
Les amants se sourient tendrement.

Meredith n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans le même lit qu'Alex Karev ! Pourtant aujourd'hui ça lui semble être une évidence ...

Au-delà du sexe, il lui a fait ressentir des émotions qu'elle pensait ne plus éprouver. Sans parler du fait qu'il lui ait donné du plaisir comme elle en a rarement connu y compris avec Derek.

À ce propos, la jeune femme s'est surprise de ne pas avoir pensé une seule fois à son défunt mari durant l'acte, ne jurant que par Alex. Il est indéniable que Derek fera toujours partie de sa vie et qu'elle continuera à l'aimer.

Seulement, Meredith envisage de plus en plus sérieusement à tourner la page... Bien qu'une attraction sexuelle subsiste entre eux depuis plusieurs semaines, elle sent que sa relation avec Alex prend un nouveau tournant. Cette prise de conscience l'effraye au plus haut point.

La caresse sur son dos l'extirpe de ses pensées. À nouveau, le couple se noie dans le regard de l'autre.

Tout en scrutant son amante, Alex se dit qu'il en a parcouru du chemin sentimentalement parlant.

On ne compte plus le nombre de femmes ayant couché avec lui durant cette dernière décennie. Sur ce plan-là, sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

Néanmoins, rares sont les femmes qui ont su le toucher en plein cœur. La première restera incontestablement Isobel Stevens dite Izzie. En presque 6 ans, ils sont passés par tous les stades : amitié, amour, séparation, haine, maladie, mariage, bébé... Le jeune homme pensait avoir trouvé le grand amour ainsi qu'une stabilité qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Elle a fini par s'en aller.

Après des mois d'histoires sans lendemain, Lucy Fields a fait son apparition. Leurs débuts ont été assez périlleux. Le voyant uniquement comme un homme grossier et arrogant, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux malgré l'instance du médecin. Une discussion avec Meredith lui a permis de revoir son jugement et d'apprendre à le découvrir. Leur histoire était prometteuse. Alex espérait pouvoir panser les blessures causées par son ex-femme. Le destin a voulu qu'elle s'en aille aussi vers d'autres contrées.

Dès lors, le chirurgien est redevenu l'animal blessé et hargneux qu'il a longtemps été. Le meilleur remède pour lui a toujours été le sexe. Parmi ces conquêtes, il peut compter la moitié des infirmières et la quasi-totalité des nouvelles internes.

Si il y'a bien une interne qui s'est montrée insensible à ses avances, c'est Joséphine Wilson. La jeune femme -appelée Jo- a eu vent des échanges torrides entre Alex et la moitié du staff. Ses collègues internes lui ont tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Pas moins de 5 ont succombé à son charme ! En toute connaissance de cause, la jeune femme s'est montrée méfiante à son égard.

Au fil du temps, la jeune interne a constaté que le titulaire savait se montrer généreux envers ses amis et attentionné à l'égard de ses patients, sans parler du fait qu'il était un chirurgien compétent. Une conversation les ont amené à se livrer davantage. À sa grande surprise, elle a découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'elle ne le pensait, à commencer par une enfance chaotique et un entourage familial quasi-inexistant.

A ce moment, une complicité s'est installée. On peut même dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. À cette époque, Jo sortait avec un autre interne, Jason Myers. Malgré lui, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de tiquer dès qu'il les apercevait ensemble. Peu à peu, cela s'est transformé en jalousie, forçant le chirurgien pédiatre à se remettre en question. Poussé dans ses retranchements par Cristina, il s'est rendu à l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Cependant, il refusait de lui avouer par peur de tout gâcher entre eux. La violente dispute entre Jo et son petit ami a été un vrai électrochoc. Quand il a vu le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme, il a cru devenir fou, envahi par la rage. Son seul souhait à cet instant était de tuer cette pourriture de Myers. Réalisant que la vie était trop courte, il s'est décidé à lui avouer la vérité le soir de la tempête. Son cœur s'est littéralement gonflé de joie quand Jo lui a révélé que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Au milieu de ces 3 femmes, Meredith est toujours restée à ses côtés. Leur amitié a été un vecteur de sécurité et de stabilité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que sa relation avec la chirurgienne dépasse le stade de l'amitié : tous deux se connaissent trop pour ça. Le départ de Cristina pour la Suisse a remis les compteurs à zéro. À cet instant, il lui a assuré un soutien indéfectible. Les deux amis sont devenus encore plus complices qu'avant, créant quelques remous du côté de Jo. Le départ de Derek pour Washington ainsi que sa mort tragique ont renforcé ce lien. Depuis Alex n'a qu'une priorité : veiller sur Meredith et les enfants. Cette situation a des répercussions sur son couple : ils n'arrivent plus à se comprendre ni à communiquer. Bien qu'il comprenne que cette situation la ronge à petits feux, Alex refuse de choisir entre sa compagne et sa meilleure amie.

L'agression de Meredith a bousculé toutes les certitudes du jeune homme. Jour et nuit il l'a veillé sans relâche. De longues heures à la regarder, sans dormir ni même se nourrir parfois. Une fois qu'elle a repris conscience, la jeune femme a dû s'armer de patience afin de pouvoir reparler, remarcher et entendre à nouveau. Comme toujours, Alex a traversé cette épreuve avec elle. Pour lui, la logique était de lui proposer qu'elle s'installe avec eux le temps qu'elle se remettre sur pied. En revanche, il n'avait pas prévu de développer une telle attirance à son égard. Une chose est sûre dans l'esprit du chirurgien pédiatre : cela dépasse le simple désir sexuel, même si il n'arrive pas à mettre les mots dessus.

 _-J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête._ Lui murmure Meredith droit dans les yeux.

 _-Moi non plus._

En douceur, Alex allonge Meredith sur le dos. Il se penche pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Une nouvelle fois, leurs mains se lient au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

Alex Karev et Meredith Grey savent que pas mal d'embûches se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Seulement, ils ont toujours eu une fascination pour le goût du risque, notamment dans leurs histoires d'amour. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey !**  
 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre**  
 **Je tiens à rappeler que je ne me base pas du tout sur le scénario de la saison 12 pour écrire ma fanfic. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible que je glisse quelques éléments de la saison au fil de l'histoire donc attention aux éventuels spoilers !**  
 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

Le lendemain, Meredith se dirige à l'intérieur des vestiaires réservés aux titulaires. Profitant du fait d'être seule dans la pièce, elle en profite pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans son casier.

La jeune femme s'attelle ensuite à déboutonner les boutons de son chemisier. Elle sursaute lorsque deux mains lui voilent les yeux. Quelques secondes suffisent à la chirurgienne pour qu'un sourire orne ses lèvres. Ce parfum elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

Elle finit par se retourner pour faire face à son nouvel amant nommé Alex Karev.

Le couple s'embrasse tendrement. Les mains de la jeune femme empoignent le col de sa veste en cuir tandis que celles de son partenaire se baladent sur son fessier. Audacieux, le chirurgien pédiatre la plaque légèrement contre les casiers afin de pouvoir se mouvoir contre elle. À ce moment là, leur baiser se fait plus ardent. De légers gémissements s'échappent des lèvres de la jeune femme. Son compagnon en profite pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. La mère de famille interrompt en douceur leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. N'étant pas en reste, Karev fait glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son cou pour le dévorer de baisers, faisant se cambrer son amie qui enfouit ses mains dans sa chevelure. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser, prenant le temps de laisser sa langue jouer avec sa consœur. Les tourtereaux finissent par cesser leur étreinte. Front contre front, ils se dévisagent en souriant.

 _-Si tu comptes m'accueillir de cette manière tous les matins je suis preneuse._

Alex laisse échapper un petit rire tout en lui caressant sa joue.

 _-Tu m'as tellement manqué ..._

Aussitôt, le titulaire repart à l'assaut des lèvres de sa compagne.

 _-Tu me rends complètement fou..._ Murmure-t-il entre deux baisers.

Meredith se laisse emporter par les élans passionnés de son amant avant de l'interrompre à contre cœur. Cela n'empêche pas les deux amants de rester enlacés.  
 _  
-Alex je ... Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?_ Demande la jeune femme en ricanant légèrement.

Nerveuse, elle prend en joue le visage de son ami afin de fusionner leurs regards.

 _-Hier encore tu étais ma personne, ma famille. Aujourd'hui tu es beaucoup plus que ça._ La jeune femme respire un coup avant de poursuivre, la voix tremblante _. C'est horrible ... Je suis de nouveau dans le club des Sales Maîtresses... Jo t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aimes. Vous allez vous marier ... Je n'ai pas le droit de tout foutre en l'air... Sans parler du fait que Derek doit me haïr de là où il est._

L'émotion gagne la jeune femme qui tente de contenir ses sanglots.

 _-La vérité est que ... je ... je suis totalement obsédée par ce qui s'est passé ... J'arrête pas de penser à toi! C'est monstrueux ... Je sais que ça doit s'arrêter mais ... c'est au-dessus de mes forces..._

Des larmes finissent par ruisseler le long de ses joues.

- _Mer_... Karev relève son menton pour plonger son regard dans ses prunelles humides... _Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on en arrive là. J veux dire ... Tu as toujours été une sœur pour moi. Tu me connais mieux que personne ... Tu as su m'épauler et lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, chose qu'aucune femme n'a réussi à faire pas même Jo ou Izzie..._

Ses doigts frôlent sa joue puis descendent jusqu'aux lèvres tremblantes de sa partenaire.

 _-Le destin se trompe rarement ... Si on en est là ce n'est pas dû au hasard... ... Je ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé ... Je sais que je suis censé être raisonnable par rapport à Jo seulement ..._

La main droite d'Alex empoigne les cheveux de sa compagne. Ainsi, son visage n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.  
 _  
-Avec toi j'ai tout sauf envie d'être raisonnable,_ lui susurre le pédiatre.

Immédiatement, il reprend possession de ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Karev met fin à leur baiser pour la serrer dans ses bras. Meredith étreint son amant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne sait pas où cette histoire va les mener, ni les dommages collatéraux qui pourront en découler. Cependant la chirurgienne est sûre d'une chose : depuis la mort de Derek, c'est la première fois qu'un homme fait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Même si cette personne s'avère être son meilleur ami, elle n'a aucune envie de laisser passer cette chance...


End file.
